Destiny
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: Ok, this is my entry in the contest about lesser-written-about characters! It's a MiyaKen, and I hope I win! In any case, read and reveiw? It's all sweet...!


----------------------------------  
This is my entry for the contest about couples that don't have a lot of stories. ^-^ It's a MiyaKen (IchiNoune?), and I think it gets rather mooshy by the end. My first contest to enter! Reveiw and tell me what you think!  
I don't own Digimon. Just this story.  
----------------------------------  
  
  
Destiny-(noun) The inevitable event to which someone is destined.  
  
  
The fading sounds of the Digital world twilight lingered in the ears of Inoune Miyako. Her heart pounded as she realized that not only was this her first night spent in the strange world, it was the first time she had been alone there, as well.  
  
"Creepy...but it'll be ok, I'm sure."  
  
She frowned, remembering why she hadn't gone home with the others. Hawkmon had been lost for the past two days, and she couldn't sleep without worrying about him. She had to find him.   
  
She had searched what seemed like the entire Digital world to no avail. No sign of Hawkmon had been found anywhere.  
  
"Hawkmon!" she called loudly. "Where are you?"  
  
No answer. She thought it was strange how quiet the Digital world was that evening. It was as though every living creature in it knew she was there when she should be home.  
  
"Not every living creature," she corrected her thoughts. "I do wonder what that Kaizer does at night. I'm sure he's here...you never see Ichijouji Ken out anywhere at night on Earth either. So he's somewhere."  
  
She continued her search for Hawkmon diligently for a few hours, but by midnight she was resting heavily against a tree. Her glasses slipped down her nose and her eyelids were like lead.  
  
"Hmmmm..." she mumbled sleepily. "Wonder what happens here at night...?"  
  
As if on cue, she felt someone breathing on her face. Startled, she opened her eyes and found herself staring through the dark purple glasses of the Kaizer.  
  
She started to shout, but he clapped his hand over her mouth before she made a sound.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you. What are you doing in the Digital world this late?" he asked while slowly removing his hand.  
  
"Looking for Hawkmon," Miyako whispered hoarsely. She was shaking from the shock of seeing him crouched over her.  
  
Without moving from his position of about two inches away from her, he nodded. "I've seen him; he's fine."  
  
Miyako blinked a few times, silent as her dark eyes searched the Kaizer's face. ~Why are you acting like this?~ she thought intently. Her voice quaked as she spoke to him. "Why do you wonder what I'm doing, Ken?"  
  
He flinched for a minute. "You still call me Ken..."  
  
"Answer my question. Why do you care what I'm doing here?"  
  
Ken locked his gaze on her tired face. He could feel his heart pounding, more rapidly with each moment.   
  
Miyako's face flushed crimson as she noticed Ken's reaction. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
  
"You wonder why I'm here?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Miyako nodded slowly, keeping her gaze attracted to his.  
  
Ken gave a half-hearted smile, leaned in even closer to her, and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Before she could react, his arms were around her, holding her tightly, and she was kissing him back...  
  
~What a sensation...~ Miyako's thoughts were wild. What was she doing?   
  
Finally, Ken released his grip on her and pulled away. He stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"...Wait," Miyako whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Miyako's answer was hesitant. Eventually she said, "Thank you, Ken. I was afraid you didn't feel the same." She, too, then stood up, turned, and walked away.  
  
Ken stared after her into the darkness. He watched her retreating form until the darkness had swallowed her, then walked silently away.  
  
In a tree above, Hawkmon sighed happily. His intentions had been carried out, and he flew to meet Miyako before she went home.  
  
'That love is destiny...'  
  
  
-------------------------------  
My veeery first ficcie with a kissing scene. No flames...I hope it wasn't TOO rotten. But I had fun writing it (it me feel all fuzzy...^^;) so here it is! What did you think?  
------------------------------ 


End file.
